


Goth High School

by Evoging



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Elvira Mistress of the Dark (1988), The Munsters
Genre: Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, I'm Just Out Here Tryna Have A Good Time, Lesbians, Lydia will be showing up, Multi, Others will also be showing up, gays, trans love, we will get there I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoging/pseuds/Evoging
Summary: What if Elvira and Vampira had kids and they hung out with the Addams kids and Marilyn Munster and they were all in high school?I like horror/goth stuff and thought this would be fun...
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters, Pugsley Addams/Marilyn Munster, Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Our Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to start this, it is not gonna be like that first couple of sentences for the rest of the story, thank you for your consideration.

Our story starts with Elvira, Mistress of the Dark – wait Elvira? Nah. The room upstairs in her house. Elrick Peterson, her son, flings an arm onto his bedside table to shut off his alarm. He looks out the curtain of his window to see a beautiful storm outside as a stroke of lightening lights up the room. He rubs his stubble and chin hair and gets up to pick out his clothes. His room is covered in chains, black velvet, red velvet, and cobwebs. He enters his closet then backs out to check if anyone is in his bed. No one is there and Elrick sighs in relief. His grabs a black button up that he plans to leave mostly buttoned, except for the top, and black jeans and heads to the bathroom to care for his pasty skin. As he exits his room he looks over to see his sister Estrella exit her room as well with her cheer uniform in her hands. As they lock eyes, they squint to each other and look towards the bathroom door. A wild west harmonica seems to riff in a stand-off before they both rush to the bathroom. Elrick gets there first and sticks his tongue out. “Hurry up, you dick!”

Frustrated, Estrella goes to her room to start putting her makeup on. While she is on the pastier side, she has far more color than her brother and mother due to her supposedly Mexican father. Elvira honestly isn’t sure. Her room is similar except her bed has a beautiful canopy. Her walls are a deep red while his are black chalkboard walls. She makes sure her backpack is ready for school and she eventually hears the bathroom door open. “Took you long enough!” she yells as Elrick leaves her with his middle finger high. There are candles lit all over the house telling Elrick that his mother is up as he walks down the stairs to the kitchen. He starts the toaster as receives a text from a friend. “Hurry up! Our ride is here!” He grabs the toast and gives his mother a kiss as his sister runs down the stairs and kisses her mother as well.

As the siblings exit the house, they see Dracula Syrjaniemi, the child of Vampira, driving their hearse as they honk to the two. “We’re coming, geez Drake”. They enter the hearse and see that Wednesday and Pugsley Addams are already in their designated spots on their phones. The hearse is tricked out to be similar to a minivan. Drake is wearing a black leather jacket, a Hex Girls concert shirt, red and black plaid pants with buckles all over, and combat boots. Pugsley is in the back with an extra seat next to him reserved for Marilyn wearing his signature black and white shirt with black shorts. Wednesday is in the seat in front of him wearing a black dress with a white peter pan collar. Estrella sits next to Wednesday in the middle of the three-seater with the seat behind Drake empty. Elrick sits shotgun next to Drake. There is often a cooler in the seat behind Drake when they go out, but not this morning.

“Finally, you two take forever I swear” Wednesday comments without looking up from her phone.

“Good morning to you too” Elrick laughs throwing his bag in the back. “Does the bus need gas, Drake?”

“Nope we are good to go”

Wednesday looks up to stare and at Elrick and comment “Baby Pubert says hi by the way. Well, he threw up and I assumed he was thinking about you”. Elrick fake chuckles.

“Marilyn is almost ready” Pugsley states as the bus heads towards the Munster residence.

“Tell her to be ready because if anyone has to go in there, we are letting Eddie into her room”

“How does that kid not know how to pick a lock yet?” Estrella asks staring out the window. “Elrick and I were what 2 and 3 when we were picking locks like crazy”.

“The boy is taking his time, he’s only 4” Drake laughs. Drake pulls up to the Munster house and checks their makeup in the mirrors while they wait. “Has anyone seen my foundation?”

“I thought you just gave up on foundation because make up companies are racist, and you can never find your shade from a company that isn’t fetishizing black bodies?” Wednesday wonders while straightening her Marie Antionette dolls dress out.

“and I thought you weren’t bringing your dolls to school anymore. Some of us need our vices Wednesday” they say as they apply their eyeliner.

“I thought that was what your fake boyfriend was for.”

“He is NOT fake, he lives in Kansas.”

“No one lives in Kansas.”

“Leave them be Wednesday, if they wanna have a fake boyfriend, let them live” Elrick says and Wednesday high fives him and grins while Drake sighs. They all notice Pugsley look up to the house and smile brightly as Marilyn Munster exits her home, kissing her uncle Herman goodbye and grabbing her lunch from aunt Lily. Marilyn smiles at the group and gets in the bus in her designated seat next to Pugsley in the back.

“Hey guys”

“How do we have the same cheerleading outfit and you look better than me?”

Before Marilyn can answer with a nice comment Drake adds “Awe, you think she only looks better than you in the cheerleading outfits?”

Marilyn smiles and pats her on the back. “I think you look beautiful”

“Thanks babe, I’m surrounded by all these mugs and I forget that I don’t have to make up the attractiveness of this group by myself”. Wednesday puts her arm around Estrella’s middle as she finishes her statement and tickles her in payback for the comment. “Being a sophomore sucks” Estrella whines as they enter the parking lot of Ashe County High.

“That’s why the rest of us are glad to be done with it. You and Wednesday can suck it” Drake says as they park and grab their bag. “Let’s go y’all.”

The group splits up as they head to their classes. Pugsley following behind Marilyn as she talks about their homework. Elrick checking his hair in the mirror and heading to chat with a girl by his locker. Drake checking their phone to tell their boyfriend they miss him. Estrella grabbing Wednesdays arm and pulling her to class, scaring people as they fear Wednesdays wrath as she hates human touch but tolerates Estrella.


	2. Class Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing some new original characters and some referenced characters

Drake, Marilyn, Pugsley, and Elrick enter Mr. Bates class for English and take their seats. Drake sits in the front to hear better. Marilyn in the back with the cheerleader’s seats. Pugsley on the other side of her and Elrick behind Pugsley. They animatedly chat as the door swings open and three cheerleaders walk in with an air around them different from everyone in the school. Clawdeen Wolf, the genius of the group and the vice-captain of the squad enters first and shows her fangs in her smile as she takes the seat next to Marilyn. Alycia Driver walks in next, the less smart one of the three who is just happy to be there takes her seat behind Clawdeen. No one really knows how she has made it through the same grades with them. Finally, Madison Hellion enters the classroom and the lighting from the gloomy day strikes and lights her up as she glides to her seat next to Elrick and behind Marilyn.

Elrick looks over to Madison and grimaces. “Shouldn’t you be sitting with your boyfriend?”

Madison throws her hair back and laughs “No, he has to sit in the front this semester. He has to get his gpa back up to stay on the football team.” Elrick looks to the front to see the number 31 jersey of one Tyler Smith. “I’m only back here to continue to make your life miserable.”

Elrick shoves his face in his hands and slaps Pugsley on the back to get his attention. “You’re lucky I love you and Marilyn.”

Pugsley mouths the word “sorry” as the teacher Mr. Bates walks in. “Settle down class. You know the drill, get out your homework and let’s get talking about the book!” he says excitedly as he goes around collecting everyone’s work. “So, who wants to start the discussion on Frankenstein?”

“You mean the thing that Pugsley’s weird ass sister probably thought about making” one of the jocks says as he high fives Tyler.

“That would be mean if she hadn’t already done that” Elrick whispers to Pugsley and Marilyn causing them to chuckle.

“Be nice Trent. Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. What do we know about the monster?”

“The real monster is the humans who make children and then abandon them.”

“Correct Alycia!” Mr. Bates says excitedly while the rest of the class turns to look at Alycia.

“What? They made many movies about it.”

“I would prefer if we focused on the book but thank you.”

Mr. Bates words start to fade as Elrick texts Marilyn.

 **Mohawk** : How long is practice gonna be tonight? I may or may not have a date tonight and I don’t wanna be late

**Preppy:** it should be the same as it always is. Why would you schedule a date during practice?

**Mohawk** : I didn’t. She scheduled it and you know I can’t say no to a dominating woman

“Mr. Peterson, since you seem so interested, why don’t you describe the physicality of the monster?”

“Well, he is said to have yellowish green skin, be like 8 feet tall, and probably has similar scars on his chest to me”

“He would probably have more scars than you would but correct on the other details. Please pay attention.”

**Preppy** : LOL STOP mentioning your top surgery scars in class

**Preppy** : Although you aren’t far off from you both being a man-made monster

**Mohawk** : How dare you

**Mohawk** : insult me on this, the day of my daughter’s wedding

**Mohawk** : Can’t help it! I’m excited to have had it done. Now if my facial hair would be less patchy it would be perfect.

Elrick looks at his phone and notices another text from Madison

**Queen Bitch** : You claim there are scars but since I haven’t seen them. I don’t believe they are there

**Goth Slut** : Object permanence really is that bitch huh?

**Goth Slut:** If you had gone to Tyrese’s pool party a few weeks ago you would have seen them.

**Goth Slut** : I still don’t appreciate my name in your phone

**Queen Bitch** : You love when I’m mean to you <3

**Queen Bitch** : How come you weren’t at the party the other night?

**Goth Slut** : I was there. I left early with some girl from Jefferson high

 **Queen Bitch** : Sleeping with rivals huh?

 **Queen Bitch** : Traitorous actions

 **Goth Slut** : The cheerleaders are hotter there

Madison gasps quietly and squints at Elrick as he puts his phone away and begins to work on his math homework. Marilyn texts Pugsley as Mr. Bates gets further into the details of Victor Frankenstein.

 **Babygirl** : What is he going on about?

 **Ducky:** Victor was a bad dad.

 **Ducky** : The monster learned English from listening to a girl who was learning it through a wall. Then the monster befriended a blind guy who didn’t know or think he was a monster cuz he couldn’t see him

 **Babygirl** : Nerd

 **Ducky** : Did you not read it

 **Ducky** : I’m shocked you

 **Ducky** : Where’s the goodie two shoes

 **Babygirl** : I read it, I just didn’t get any of this and when I asked uncle Herman, he just went on a tangent and then I blocked it all out.

 **Babygirl** : I also got mad that they kept referring to him as a monster. He didn’t ask for this.

 **Ducky** : geez

 **Babygirl** : Wanna go to the movies tonight

 **Ducky** : I have to watch Pubert tonight

 **Babygirl** : Okay, I’ll just come there. Wanna watch IT

 **Ducky** : Nah, I don’t wanna watch a successful clown get taken down by some ungrateful kids

 **Babygirl:** Can we continue watching Friday the 13th the Series then

 **Ducky** : sure

 **Babygirl** : Yay

 **Babygirl** : I have to destress. I have a date tomorrow and I just wanna relax with my best friend tonight

Pugsley swallows his disappointment and shrugs

 **Ducky** : fair enough

 **Babygirl** : You know you’ll always be my number one guy

 **Ducky** : yeah, we’ll see when you get someone to actually go on more than one date

Marilyn shoves him and the bell rings signaling the end of class. “Okay, class, remember to finish up the book tomorrow. We’ll have more discussion on it since it is clear that not everyone read it. Have a good rest of your day.”

Meanwhile in history with Ms. Zelle…

Wednesday is in the back next to Estrella. Estrella is taking notes while Wednesday seems to be reading up on her hexes. Ms. Zelle is animatedly discussing the Cold War when Estrella gets a note from the girl next to her, Kamil, to winks as she opens it.

“Would you happen to know if your brother is free this weekend? Trey and I are looking to have a good time”

Estrella scrunches her face in disgust and writes back.

“I’m pretty sure he’s headed to one of the parties this weekend and if he goes then he’s probably going home with someone there.”

Kamil reads it and shrugs then writes more.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?”

Estrella debates the question then writes.

“Text me later tonight when practice is over, I’ll have to look over my schedule.”

“Awesome :*”

The bell rings and Estrella helps Wednesday pack up her books. “Wednesday can you please stay back, I need to discuss your homework”. Estrella and Wednesday head to the front of the room. “Oh, Estrella you don’t need to stay”.

“Okay, I’ll see you in Dr. Isley’s class later”

“See ya” she waves then looks back to Ms. Zelle. 5 minutes later, Wednesday is walking out and headed to her next class with a note from Ms. Zelle.

As the final bell rings, everyone meets up at the gym for cheer practice. Estrella and Marilyn join the rest of the cheerleaders in practice while Drake, Elrick, Pugsley, and Wednesday sit on the bleachers with the other partners and friends. Wednesday works on a voodoo doll of Pugsley she’s been working on, not paying much attention to the practice. Pugsley is paying almost too much attention to Marilyn during practice. Drake is texting their boyfriend and Elrick is talking to Elsa Frankenteen who is there for her girlfriend Sibella.

“So when it storms out, do you ever get electrocuted by the rods on your neck or does it kind of keep it all away?”

“I can honestly say that I’ve never been struck by lightning.”

“Really?” Elrick asks incredulously. “Pugsley has been struck by lightening multiple times. Isn’t that right Po?” Elrick and Elsa look to Pugsley and see that he is still looking towards the cheerleaders. “Pugsley!”

“What?”

Elrick laughs as Pugsley is startled out of his stupor. “You’ve been struck by lightning multiple times, right?”

“Oh, yeah, of course I have, why?”

“Elsa hasn’t.”

“What? You’re telling me you didn’t get electrocuted at Mrs. Grimwoods Finishing School?”

“Well, now I have been electrocuted. I was electrocuted last night with Sibella if you know what I mean” she laughs as she high fives and shakes with Pugsley and Elrick “but I’ve never been struck by lightning. I assume it’s the same as being hooked up to a chair or a car battery.”

“Way different” Pugsley says as he faces the front again. “The lightening really fries you in a different level while the battery or the chair are more of a slow and low burn. More fun but less exhilarating.”

“Sibella would probably kill me if I got struck by lightning”

“Yeah, it’s probably for the best you don’t.” Madison blows a whistle signaling the end of practice. He holds his hand out to shake it once more “I appreciate you helping me with my biology homework.”

“Yeah, it was surprising you needed help given your track record.”

Elrick chuckles “I can do the outside, but the inside of the human body is still a mystery to me some days. You and Sibella stay safe. I’ll see you tomorrow” He yells as Elsa meets with Sibella to leave. The girls’ wave and exit as Estrella and Marilyn meet with the gang.

“I thought you had a hot date tonight.”

“I do but you’re more important” Elrick smiles.

Estrella fake vomits. “Spare me, I’m ready to watch a movie and do nothing, let’s go.”

The gang walks back to the hearse and head home on this beautiful Thursday night. Wednesday, Estrella, and Drake to head to the skate park for Drake to skate and the girls to watch and talk. Pugsley and Marilyn to watch their show and spend the night in, and Elrick to go sleep over some girls’ house.


	3. Friday the 15th

The next day, school lets out and gang heads off to the next town over for the away football game. Estrella and Marilyn are on the school bus with the other cheerleaders while the group heads home to grab everything they need for the game.

The group stops the Addams residence first. “You Rang” everyone hears as the door swings open. “Hi Lurch” they respond. Lurch moves out of the way to let the teens through. As they enter they see Morticia Addams sitting in her wicker chair knitting a onesie. Gomez Addams is standing on his head with a cigar in his mouth. Uncle Fester is tightening a clamp on his head and baby Pubert is playing on his stomach on a blanket in the floor with a growling bear toy holding a knife.

“Hi mom, hi dad” Pugsley says as he rushes up the stairs.

“Hi son!” Gomez yells after Pugsley. Morticia smiles as she sees everyone enter.

“Hello everyone. Ready for the game?” Morticia says as Wednesday plops her bag down by the door. Wednesday walks over to Fester and helps him tighten the clamp.

“They’re gonna get their asses handed to them. Of course, we’re ready” Drake laughs. They head to the kitchen to help Grandmama with the cooking.

Elrick waves to everyone as he grabs Pubert from the floor. “Hello little monster. Have you been having fun with your grizzly?”

“He loves that bear. Wherever did you find that?” Morticia asks as she watches Elrick sit on the couch next to Fester.

“I found it at a horror fest I went to. I knew it would be perfect. Isn’t that right bud?” Pubert sneezes in response and laughs. “You are the cutest, do you know that?” Elrick kisses Pubert’s cheek and turns to look at Fester when they hear a loud pop.

“Oh, thank you Wednesday! That headache has been killing me for hours” Fester sighs.

“You’re welcome. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go grab the sunscreen and the bag with the shaving cream to hit the other team’s cars with.”

Pugsley and Wednesday come back down from their rooms and the gang gets back into the bus and heads over to the Peterson residence. As they enter the house, they are met with Elvira, arms crossed with a look of upset on her face. Elrick sees her and immediately tries to rush back to the bus. She grabs him by the collar of his shirt. “Not so fast, young man.”

Elrick gulps. “Hi mom, you look absolutely stunning today. Is that a new shade of lipstick?”

“You know that it isn’t. Where were you last night?” Elvira’s question is met with laughs from the rest of the gang.

“I wish I could say I was with any of the chuckle hut back there but I guess there is no point in lying. I was with a girl last night and I fell asleep at her house. I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. The girl brought your shirt back hoping to see you again and I recognized her as someone you would not want to see again.” 

“Damn right he wouldn’t. She’s a bit much.” Drake laughs out while the others watch.

“That would be correct.” Elrick suddenly looks ashamed. “I’m sorry. I know the curfew and why it’s there. It was a genuine accident.”

“Well, since you didn’t lie to me about it and you apologized, you’re only grounded for the weekend.”

“But-“ Elrick tries to argue.

“You will still go to your sister’s game as I know you hate the games, but you will not be going to the party. You will make sure your sister meets with the people she’s going to be with tonight and then you will come back here.” Elvira finally looks to the rest of the group and smiles. “Hello, sweethearts. You are all allowed to be over here, he just can’t leave here.”

“Oh, thank god” Pugsley sighs out in relief. “I did not want to go to that stupid party.”

“Okay, mom” Elrick sighs as he climbs up the stairs to his room to change.

“Good. I love you my little bat. I love you all too. There are brownies on the counter if you want them. Jacque made them before he left. Are you guys all ready?” Elvira asks as she hugs everyone while they enter.

Drake and Pugsley sit on the couch while Wednesday goes towards the kitchen. “Jacque is the pastry chef, right?”

“Yes, dear. Why?”

“Just checking.” Wednesday says through a mouth full of cookie. After she swallows, she asks “so, does that mean we can’t shave cream a few cars?”

“Oh, of course you can do that. You just have to be home before 1 or text me if the game goes longer and getting to the party or back here will take a minute.”

“Okay, cool.”

Elrick comes back down the stairs and hugs his mother. “That means D&D has to be moved to here on Sunday I assume?”

“You assumed correct. I trust that won’t be too much of an issue.”

Drake gets stuck in thought then answers “It shouldn’t be a hassle. I’ve got special bags and cases for all of our stuff.”

“Alright then. You kids have fun and be safe” Elvira says as she bids them all off.

They all hop in the bus and Elrick grabs the aux cord before looking out the window. “Bye Mom!” Elrick yells as the bus pulls out of the driveway. “Drake are we gonna stop at your house?”

“Nah I’ve got my stuff in the back. Mom is busy with something. I think a modeling gig so I promised to stay out of the way until tonight.”

“Fair enough. Off we go then.”

The gang heads to Carter High School in Winston-Salem for the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elricks playlist would probs be a bit long since it would be about an hour and a half drive but on that list I can guarantee are the songs:  
> Join Us For A Bite - JTMUSIC  
> I Don't Wanna Go To Bed - Simple Plan  
> Sour Candy - Lady Gaga ft. Blackpink  
> Five Colours In Her Hair - McFly  
> A Little Piece of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold  
> Earth, Wind, Fire, Air - Hex Girls


	4. After The Game

The game ends with Ashe County winning 28-23 against Carter High School. Estrella, Marilyn, and the rest of the cheerleaders’ head to the locker rooms to change before the after party. When everyone is ready to go they head to the school bus and see the rest of the horror gang spraying shaving cream on cars and drawing things in the cream.

“Draw a dick for me!” Marilyn yells as she sees Drake.

“Will do, babe!” they shout and start their masterpiece.

The rest of the cheerleaders laugh as they hop into the school bus and take their seats. “I’m so tired. Estrella, Marilyn, how do you two have the energy to go on a date tonight?” one of the cheerleaders asks from behind Estrella’s seat.

“I wouldn’t call what I’m about to do a date, but I’m also down to clown” she laughs as the others look to Marilyn sitting across from Estrella for an answer.

“I’m trying to find love and you can’t do that if you don’t try. This was his only day available and I am trying my hardest here.”

**Back in the parking lot…**

“Everybody ready to go?” Drake asks as everyone looks at their masterpieces of penises, vaginas, swear words, heckles, etc. on the cars.

“Wait, one more.” Elrick goes to the closest van with cream on it and writes out “For a Good Time Call 8675309 😉”

“Wow, Elrick. Original.” Wednesday rolls her eyes and heads to the bus.

“It’s funny. You’re just lame.” Elrick sticks his tongue out and everyone else returns to the bus as well.

They flee the scene as they see the team exit the locker rooms. The group heads to Ashe County’s football star Tyler Smiths house for the party that the group would not be attending but visiting to check in on Estrella and Marilyn. Upon arriving, they see Marilyn hug Scott from her biology class and Pugsley grows disappointed. Wednesday sees Pugsley and passes him a shot from the cooler. He smiles at his sister and downs the tequila before texting Marilyn to make sure she made it to the party.

“Marilyn said she’s good. Anybody got eyes on Estrella?”

“Not yet, but she must be close if Marilyn is just getting here.” Drake says pulling out their binoculars.

Elrick looks at them and laughs. “Still being creepy huh?”

“Don’t act like you don’t have a pair of binoculars to look outside your window into that of the head cheerleader across the street from you.” Elrick looks down at his phone pretending not to hear that. “That’s what I thought.”

“She may be a massive bitch but she’s still hot.”

“Sure.” Drake continues to search for Estrella while Elrick rolls his eyes and calls her.

“Yes?”

“Wow love you too baby sister. Just checking to make sure you made it safely and are with Kamil and Trey.”

“Yeah, we are on our way to their house. No need to stay at the party.”

“Good point. Alright then, be safe. See you later.”

“Bye.” Is all that’s heard before Estrella hangs up and the gang pulls out of the street filled with teenagers high off of winning and also drugs. They head to the Peterson residence and head to the basement/home theater to watch a few movies before bed.

**A Few Hours Later…**

After leaving the party and having dinner, Marilyn and Scott from biology pull up to the Munster residence. Scott opens Marilyn’s door for her, helping her out of the car. They get to the porch and stand by the door to talk.

“I’ve had a great time tonight Scott.”

“Me too, Marilyn” Scott leans against the door. “I hope we can see each other again” he says as he leans in for a kiss. As Scott gets close enough for their lips to brush the light comes on and the door springs open causing Scott to fall into Herman Munster.

“Well now, Marilyn, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Of course! Scott, this is my uncle Herman, Herman, this is Scott.” Scott jumps from Herman’s arms quickly.

“Uncle?” he asks in disbelief.

“Oh yes, her mother was my wife’s sister” Herman says as he smiles down at Marilyn. Marilyn smiles back and they look back to Scott to watch him hop the fence to his car and speed away. “Well that was a bit rude of your friend Marilyn.”

Marilyn leans into Herman’s arms for a hug. “Oh, Uncle Herman, that’s the 10th time this has happened. Have I done something wrong?”

“Of course not. He was probably just intimidated that your family has such incredibly good looks. Maybe text him and see if he’s okay.” Herman says as he leads Marilyn back inside. They walk inside to see Grandpa playing with Eddie on the floor and a cloud of dust surrounding the bookshelf. The cloud of dust settles, and they see Lily Munster holding a vacuum cleaner with the switch flipped to blow instead of suck. Marilyn immediately texts Scott to ask what’s happened.

**Marilyn:** Why did you leave so fast

 **Scott:** Thank you for the lovely night but I don’t think we should see each other anymore.

**Marilyn:** Did I do something wrong?

Marilyn receives no reply while Lily sets down the vacuum and walks towards Marilyn. “Marilyn! You’re back so soon. I was just dusting the place to look nice for your new gentleman caller.” Lily looks behind Marilyn as she sees Herman closing the door. “Where is he?”

At Lily’s question, Marilyn bursts into tears and falls into Lily’s arms. “I’m too ugly! I’m going to become a spinster and die alone!”

“Oh dear, you aren’t ugly. You’re just different, but that makes you lovely” Lily says trying to console her niece. “Would you like me to make you anything?”

“No, thank you. I think I’m going to text the gang and see if anyone wants to do something.”

Grandpa looks up from Eddie and says, “I bet Pugsley will want to spend time with you.” He leans down and whispers with Eddie “He always wants to spend time with her.” They both snicker and Eddie gets up to give Marilyn a hug.

“Thanks, Eddie. Elrick and Drake went to a party and I think Pugsley went with them.”

“Pugsley at a party? Please. That boy is probably tearing up a lawn or smashing some mailboxes” Herman says not looking up from his newspaper. “Such a nice boy.”

“I think Wednesday went with them as well and Estrella is having a special party with some classmates.”

“Text your group chat and see if they are actually busy or if you are just stressing. If they are, text the cheerleaders maybe” Lily suggests as she pushes hair out of Marilyn’s face.

“You’re right, I will”

**Blondie:** So Scott ran off

**Blondie:** Can I come hangout with someone?

**Across Town** …

Pugsley, Elrick, Drake, and Wednesday look down from the movie to their phones. Elrick and Wednesday curl up in laughter while Pugsley smiles and shakes his head. Drake facetimes Marilyn with a pitiful look on their face

“Hey babe, are you okay?”

“Yeah, um, yeah.”

“If you wanna come over to the Peterson residence, we’re all here except for Estrella-“

“WHO TOTALLY STOLE MY DATE BY THE WAY”

“We get it E, she stole your threesome, move on.”

“Why is Elrick there?”

“He got in trouble with his mom for staying out so late on a school night so now he can’t go out this weekend and Wednesday, Pugsley, and I were only going to the party for him since it was an away party.”

Marilyn laughs and sniffles. “What are you guys watching?”

“We just finished _Clue_ and we’re gonna start _Tammy and the T-Rex_. Want us to wait?”

“Yes, please.”

Pugsley hears all of this and comes next to Drake. “Want me to come get you?”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Ducky. I’ll see you guys.” Marilyn hangs up and Pugsley grabs his jacket.

“Elrick, can I borrow your truck?”

“Of course, man.” He says as he throws Pugsley the keys. “It shouldn’t need gas but if it does let me know and I’ll give you the money when you get back.”

“Don’t worry about. Be right back.” Pugsley says as he heads to the garage. He starts the truck and heads to the Munster house on Mockingbird Lane to pick up Marilyn. He pulls into the driveway and sees Marilyn in her usual vintage sun dress on the porch with a bag and wiping her eyes. She sees him and smiles. Pugsley smiles back and rolls down the window as she gets up. “You need a ride, pretty lady?”

“Well, I suppose if you’re offering, I won’t say no.” Marilyn laughs as she hops in. “I don’t usually hitchhike.”

Pugsley laughs. “I promise I won’t hurt you then.” She laughs and he looks at her seriously. “I’m sorry about Scott.”

She sighs. “That’s okay. I guess it wasn’t meant to be with him.”

“Yeah well, he seemed boring anyways.” Pugsley says as he starts the car. He puts his hand on Marilyn seat to see behind him as he pulls out of the driveway and grabs her shoulder in support.

“If I’m honest, he kind of was, but I was willing to believe maybe I just needed to get to know him first.”

“Did you go to Brandy’s diner?”

“That’s where I usually go.”

“That’s where we usually go too.”

“You’re the only one that’s a constant with me there.”

They pull into the Peterson residence and Pugsley looks at Marilyn. “You’re gonna find that special someone one day. Maybe just not today. Or maybe you already know them and just don’t know it yet.”

“I guess that’s true. Our school is pretty big. Thank you, Pugsley” she says as she pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back with a disappointed look and smiles when they pull away. The two head into the home theater and are greeted by the rest of the group, sans Estrella. Drake pulls Marilyn in for a hug first and then goes to grab her some tissues when she starts to cry again. Elrick hugs her next.

“Scott was just a stupid guy in a dumb Ford Focus anyways”

“Just because he doesn’t have a F-150 doesn’t make his car dumb” “But it did kinda suck and was uncomfortable to even try to make out in” she jokes. Wednesday pats her back and hands her the tissue box that Drake went on the hunt for.

“You’ll be fine. He was plain.”

“My aunt and uncle say that I’m plain.”

Drake finally comes back upstairs and interjects. “No, they say you look plain. You are nowhere near plain like those of the many students at our school.”

“They’re worried I’ll become a spinster.”

“So, what if you do?” Elrick asks as he sprays whipped cream into his mouth. “You’ll be fine as long as you at least have friends that love you. Speaking of which, would you like us to find this guy?”

“I’ve already found him” Wednesday says as she looks down at her phone.

“It’s okay. He sucked but he didn’t insult me or do anything bad but run away.”

“Okay then. On with the movie!” Elrick says as he presses play on the film _Tammy and the T-Rex_.

The night ends with the group laughing throughout the film and guessing “whether or not she was going to fuck that T-Rex or not” which only led to more laughter. Elrick sits next to Wednesday who is clutching her doll in delight. Drake is in the front laying across three chairs and Pugsley and Marilyn are seated in the back, Pugsley holding Marilyn as she snuggles into him and they laugh at the film. Estrella is across town having quite the night with Kamil and Trey, but more importantly she is using protection and doing it safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe, kids.


	5. Sunday or D&D Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's D&D baby

Estrella returned home around noon on Saturday to see Wednesday in her kitchen playing with Algonquin, the poodle that Elvira’s great-aunt left the family. The rest of the group was still in the home theater sleeping after having watched _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ before bed in order to continue to cheer Marilyn up. The group all go to their respective homes and take care of various chores and homework. Sunday comes too soon for the groups liking and Drake packs up the map, the figures, the books, and the die from the basement before running into their mother in the kitchen.

“Hello, darling.”

“Good morning, mother.”

“Where are you off too today, dear? Don’t you guys have that game today?”

“Normally it would be here but Elrick got grounded for the weekend so we’re gonna play there today. Why are you cooking? Where’s grandma? Please, refrain from burning down the house, I can cook later.”

Vampira smiles at her childs quips. “Grandma wanted to go out and I’m not cooking, I’m using the microwave. Don’t worry about cooking, dear. Grandma will be home for dinner, you just have fun. Remember, tomorrow we have filming to do.” Drake kisses their mother’s cheek and moves towards the door. “When you see Elrick and Estrella, tell them I say hi. If you see Elvira, tell her she can eat glass.”

Drake rolls their eyes as they continue towards the door “I’m not going to tell Ms. Peterson to eat glass.”

“Then tell her to lick rust, darling.”

“Sure mother. Love you, bye.” They rush out as they leave the house and head to the Peterson residence.

Pulling up in the driveway, Drake cuts the engine to the bus and grabs their bags before exiting the vehicle. They stand near the bus and raise their sunglasses from their face as they look across the street and see Marilyn with Madison, Clawdeen, and Alycia laying on Madison’s lawn looking for a tan. Marilyn waves and blow kisses from the lawn. Drake blows kisses back and give the other girls the finger before heading to the door. Before they can knock, the door swings open and Drake is met with Elvira.

“Hi, sweetheart. Come on in.”

“Hi, Ms. Peterson. My mom told me to tell you to eat glass and/or lick rust.”

“That sounds about right. You tell her I said to bite me. Elrick and Estrella are downstairs setting up the studio for recording time later, please let them know I’ll be back tonight with our clothes from the dry cleaners” Elvira says as she takes her leave from the house.

“Sure thing!” they say as they head towards the kitchen to set the table with the map and the miniatures. As Drake finishes setting the table, Wednesday enters the house from the backdoor and takes her seat at the table while Drake’s back is turned.

“Pugsley’s pretending not to stare at Marilyn, he should be in in a minute and Declan should be with him. Can I have my character sheet please?”

Drake jumps at her presence. “Of course,” they say as they place everyone’s sheets in their designated spots. They set the jukebox in the living room to the designated D&D playlist to a low decibel and take their seat. “How is your aunt Ophelia doing? Is she in a relationship right now?”

“Not that I know of, why?”

“Damn, I have to study for a Botany test tomorrow then.”

“You should’ve taken Psychology with Elrick and I” Pugsley states as he enters the house through the front door, Declan Porter following behind him.

“Your guy’s interest in Dr. Quinzel is on you. Besides her mood swings are pretty similar to Ms. Frump.”

“True, but Dr. Quinzel doesn’t believe in tests.”

“Are any of the science teachers super easy for me for next year?” Declan asks while adjusting his hearing aid.

“Not really, but you want to go into social activism so you might want to take Psychology.”

“Elrick wants to go into film work and he’s taking Psychology?”

“Yes, but he wants to go into criticism and whatnot as well as production and entertainment, so it helps better than like Chemistry or Botany or any other science class.” Wednesday states as the group hears yelling moving towards them from the basement.

“The couch has to be set so that the X on the floor is below the center of the couch. It helps for frame.”

“Mom said that she wants the side table to be more in the shot so we should move it over!” Estrella yells back.

“Then we move the camera stand! The lighting is already set” Elrick sighs out as he and Estrella take their places at the table. “Hey Declan, is the music low enough for you or do we need to turn it down?”

“It’s fine, thanks.”

“Why can’t you hear the music again?” Drake asks.

“It’s not that I can’t hear it, it’s more of a stimulation issue for me and it could interfere with whether I can hear you guys or not.”

“Copy that. Where did we leave off last?” Elrick asks.

Drake smiles proudly as they breath in deep for the story telling. “We left off with our adventurers having convinced a dragon to not only let them live but to also give them some money, somehow” they trail off as they glare at Elrick.

“A nat 20 is a nat 20, my dude.” Elrick smiles back.

“Right. Regardless, you all enter the Face Hugger tavern, shut up, and see a human with a sign that says, ‘Adventurers Wanted’.”

“Well, there’s no need to deal with that. Barkeep, one ale please. Anyone want anything?” Elrick asks. Everyone laughs and Estrella replies.

“Guys, this guy seems to need help. Pelor would want us to show compassion and kindness.” Estrella says.

“Well, Cthulhu is always looking to eat some souls.” Wednesday points out.

“Noooooo” Estrella whines next to Wednesday.

“Alright, fine, but when we end up in a cave or in the belly of something, know I had bad vibes from this guy.” Elrick states.

“Great. I head to the man and say hi as I sit with him.” Estrella says.

“Well, hello there! Are you adventurers? You sure look like you’ve been on adventures.” Drake says excitedly with a Geordie British Accent.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe what we’ve done.” Declan states.

“Wonderful! I’m Dr. Winn Dowsill.”

“Windowsill?” everyone asks.

“You come up with old timey names on the spot, jerks. Anyways, I’m a Zoologist. I’m currently trying to study a possible animal in the forest, but it is hard to scout alone as well as in the dark and being a human and all” Drake exaggerates.

“Well, of course.” Pugsley deadpans.

Estrella laughs and starts the introductions “I’m Calliope, Human Paladin and servant of Pelor, God of the sun and healing. This is my crew. Guys, introduce yourselves around the table.” Going clockwise around the table after Estrella, each person introduces their characters.

“I’m Trick, the Tiefling Cleric under Beshaba, Goddess of misfortune.” Declan says.

“I’m Lot, the Half Orc Barbarian. My spirit animal is a bear. His name is JJ.” Pugsley says.

“I’m Baritone Heskan, the Dragonborn Bard-” Elrick says.

“That did not go unnoticed” Drake cuts in making everyone laugh.

“-but you may call me Heskan.” Elrick finishes.

“Lastly, I’m Thia, the Drow Warlock, servant of Cthulhu.” Wednesday says.

As Drake goes on to describe the exciting adventure ahead for the group, Pugsley looks down to his phone and sees a text from Marilyn with a picture attached of her with Madison, Clawdeen, and Alycia smiling in their pajamas.

**Babygirl:** Have fun at D&D 😊

**Across the street at Madison’s…**

Marilyn is smiling as she puts her phone in her pocket and looks to the other girls from her place on the floor. Alycia is cuddling a stuffed unicorn and painting her nails on the ground while Clawdeen is reading a textbook on the bed with Madison who is reading flash cards.

“How the hell am I supposed to figure out the point at which the greatest gap occurs? God, I hate graphs” Madison sighs as she falls back onto the bed and into Clawdeen.

“The book isn’t helpful if that’s what you’re wondering. I know that we are supposed to have these formulas together, but I can’t remember if it’s addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, ugh” Clawdeen closes her book and tosses it on the ground.

“It’s simple really, it’s the formula for profit maximization. The general formula for Profit is Total Revenue minus Total Costs. The profit maximization is the point of the greatest gap between total revenue and total costs. You want the point where Marginal Revenue equals Marginal Costs. You could find this multiple ways, but the easiest would be _d_ TR over _dx_ for Marginal Revenue which equals _dTC_ over _dx_ for Marginal Costs.” Alycia answers while painting her nails and still holding the unicorn.

Alycia looks over to the girls to see them all staring at her confusedly. “I forget that you’re gonna be taking over your family’s company one day” Madison says as she goes back to her flash cards.

“Yeah, me too. Hey, did you guys see the new documentary coming out?” Alycia shrugs out.

“What documentary, sweetheart?” Marilyn asks as she grabs Clawdeen’s book off of the floor and hands it back to her.

“The one about the Blonde girl falling while running to this house and there’s zombies later and then like a lot of fire. That was crazy but now I’m prepared for zombies and fire.”

Marilyn laughs and grabs her biology book. “Hun, that’s a horror movie, not a documentary and it’s called Night of the Living Dead.”

“So, the girl eating her family didn’t happen?”

“No, dear. Why were you watching that? Don’t you hate scary movies?”

“And how did it make you prepared for zombies and fire?” Clawdeen asked.

“Yeah, but Trevor wanted to watch it. Simple, don’t wear heels while zombies are around no matter how cute they make you look and throw things out when they’re on fire, like the couch.”

“You went out with Trevor?” Clawdeen asks.

“Did you even watch it? They throw the couch out the door, then set it on fire.” Marilyn explains.

“Also, it’s in black and white. There is a lot for you to have missed.” Madison quietly states.

“Not really, we were a bit busy not watching it, so I didn’t get to see much.”

“That tracks” Madison adds as she flips to the answer of her next card and hangs her head as she sees she got the answer wrong “fuck”.

Marilyn rolls her eyes. “It’s about 7 people being trapped in a house and dealing with zombies that are attacking all over the U.S. The group listen to the radio to get news about the situation which ends up being that it is believed that a space probe crashed into the Earth and the radiation caused corpses to come back to life and want to eat people. A lot of tensions rise between the 7 people and eventually a militia shows up to save them but doesn’t.”

“Oh, I did not get any of that. I thought they killed the black guy because of racism.”

“That’s probably the real reason why, but according to the film it was because they mistook him for a zombie.”

“I’m sure you didn’t, dear. Why did you watch it Marilyn? Did the freak show convince you to watch it?” Clawdeen asks.

“Girls, you know not to call them that when I’m around. They’re not freaks, and yes, we’ve all watched it before, many times.” Marilyn scolds.

“It’s one of Mrs. Petersons favorites.” Madison adds and then goes back to her cards.

“Everyone around school calls them that” Clawdeen states as she eyes Madison before going back to her book.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard them call themselves that.” Alycia adds.

“Yeah, and you guys are called the CAM Girls.”

“It’s just our initials,” Alycia states confusedly while Madison and Clawdeen smile knowingly “That’s not weird or mean”.

“It makes you sound like you do webcam porn” Marilyn laughs as Madison and Clawdeen finally release their laughter.

Alycia’s eyes widen in realization and she laughs as well. “I just got that. At least we sound fun instead of scary.”

“They’ve been calling us that since middle school, what do you mean you just got- you know what, that doesn’t matter, sweetheart” Clawdeen sighs as she puts her book down. “The point is that the Freak Show may be weird but they are Marilyn’s friends-“

“Family.”

“Marilyn’s family and we shouldn’t call them that when she’s here since technically she is one of them.”

“Oh, okay” Alycia says as she looks back to her nails.

“Thank you. Besides they help you guys all the time when you ask them to and aren’t being mean.” Marilyn adds as she grabs for her phone and texts Pugsley again.

“Yeah, Drake literally gave me his – sorry, their – scarf when I had a shirt that clashed with my shoes and it helped.”

**Babygirl** : They were talking about math

**Babygirl:** help

**Ducky** : I’m playing D&D. math is literally a component.

**Babygirl** : Yeah but that’s fun

**Ducky** : You say that but yet you won’t play with us

**Babygirl** : I play sometimes. I’m technically a part of the guild with my character

**Ducky** : yeah who plays once or twice a year

**Babygirl** : semantics

**Back at the Peterson Residence…**

“Marilyn’s being tortured with math apparently” Pugsley says while rolling a D20 for an intelligence check. “15 with my bonus”

“What does she think we’re doing? You see nothing, by the way. The fog is too strong. Anybody else?” Drake says behind the DM screen.

“I’ll have a look around” Elrick says. “That’s a critical 1, Drake. I’m blind, guys.”

“Oh no, you see something alright” Drake laughs along with the group as he thinks. “Across the way, you see a bear wearing a hat and carrying a picnic basket followed by a cub in a tie and he’s talking about a boo boo it seems.”

“Oh my god, our picnic!”

“You think this is the thing that is kidnapping and taking people, possibly putting them in the picnic basket.”

“Oh no. Guys, I gotta follow this lead. There are some bears. I gotta go.”

“In town? I don’t see any bears. Windowsill said that it was more like an ape-ish creature.” Declan says.

“Um, my name is Dr. Winn Dowsill.”

“Sure, that guy.”

“I got this, trust me. I say and I head off into the fog towards these bears.”

“Okay, and we will stop there since Declan has to be home soon and we have to pack everything up so I can get home to work on my mom’s show and the gruesome twins over there can help Ms. Peterson on hers” Drake says beginning to pack after they write down the important side story of a couple of bears in this uninhabited forest.

The gang cleans up and everyone heads to their respective houses and basements after saying their goodbyes. Elrick and Estrella running the cameras and the film for Elvira to make her commentary, Drake doing a similar task to help their mom after dropping off Declan, and Pugsley and Wednesday being picked up by Lurch to head to family dinner. Marilyn arrives home later, being dropped off by Clawdeen and Alycia. Everyone finishes their respective jobs and homework before going to bed, mentally preparing for the next school week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I have had no motivation to write this chapter with not being to actualy play D&D with my friends. Although the Oxventure has still been going on on YouTube to help me feel a bit better.


	6. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October for the gang, the week before Halloween and everyone is getting ready for the day.

As October had arrived and went for the group, uneventful as it was, Halloween was coming, and everyone was preparing during the week before for the special night.

**Drake’s Home…**

Drake and Maila have set up fog machines and fake tombstones around the backyard to help in preparation for her horror Halloween special.

“Mom, did we ever get that background change or are we just going to use the green screen again?” Drake asks as they help their mother move a lounge chair closer to door leading to the backyard.

“We’ll use the green screen again for the test tomorrow and then order it if we need it. If not, we will be good for Saturday, dear.” Maila looks to her watch as she sets the chair down with Drake. “You should probably head to school. I can move everything else or wait for you.”

“Okay, love you” they say as they kiss their mother’s cheek and run off to find their backpack and keys. They run back quickly. “Can I have gas money for the bus?” Maila grabs a twenty dollar bill from her bag and hands it to Drake. “Thank you, love you” they say as they kiss their mother again.

“Love you too, dear.”

“Bye, Grandma!” They yell as they run out the door.

“Bye, sweetheart!” their grandma yells back from the kitchen.

**The Addams Residence…**

The house is decorated with more spider webs than normal and there are items scattered on the many Addams graves in preparation for the spirits of past Addams to enjoy. Gomez has sharpened the top of gate to keep it nice and sharp and the kids have laid out a broom runway on the roof for any witches or Addams’ to use to visit.

“What’s everyone’s plans, dear?” Morticia asks as she feeds Cleopatra.

“Elrick and I are going to be taking Pubert and Eddie trick or treating and we might egg a house party while we are out.” Pugsley says as he looks through Uncle Knick Knack’s old trunk for a costume.

“Wednesday and Estrella are gonna stay with me and uh…” Grandmama catches herself before revealing their plan “cook something.”

“Marilyn is going to be hanging with her cheerleader friends while Drake helps their mom do her show” Wednesday adds as she feeds Cleopatra with her mother.

Morticia eyes Grandmama as Cleopatra finishes her meal and she heads to the kitchen to clean the dish. Grandmama winks to Wednesday and continues to stir her cauldron. When Pugsley finds what he’s looking for, Wednesday and Pugsley head back to the living room to see their father standing on his head and Uncle Fester looking through the barrel of a musket. Pugsley picks up Pubert and holds him.

“I’m telling you Gomez there is something in there clogging it up.”

“Brother, if you’re so sure there is something in there, try shooting it.”

“I’m sure Gomez, look” Fester says as he pulls the trigger, still looking down the barrel. Smoke fills the room and as it clears, Festers face is covered in black gun powder and a bullet between his teeth.

“Was it clogged, brother?” Gomez asks around his cigar as he gets himself upright.

“No, but someone put far too much gun powder in, the bullet didn’t even hurt my teeth when I caught it” Fester says as he yanks down the rope in the ceiling. A gong sounds and Lurch shows up behind Fester with a towel.

“You rang?”

“Thank you, good man. You wouldn’t happen to know where I put the bullets and gun powder, would you?”

Lurch groans as he heads to a closet in the other room. Pugsley, Pubert, and Wednesday laugh at their uncle’s shenanigans and sit on the couch and wait for the bus to arrive for school.

**The Munster House…**

The Munster family has not put out decorations as they don’t want to intend offensive to the dead or to many others on such a sacred night. Marilyn is having a discussion with Lily and Herman discussing the Masquerade party her gentleman friend’s family is throwing the night of Halloween

“It’s a Masquerade so you’ll have to dress up.”

“That doesn’t seem appropriate for us to meet his family in costume or to even wear costumes at all, we are adults” Herman complains as he reads the newspaper.

“You don’t mind when Ms. Peterson and Ms. Syrjaniemi dress up.”

“That’s their jobs, dear. That’s different” Lily argues “but if it’s so important to you then we will dress up.”

“Oh, thank you Aunt Lily!” Marilyn exclaims as she hugs her aunt and uncle and runs to her room to grab her bag for school. Lily and Herman look to each other as they grimace at the thought of wearing costumes, Grandpa is just excited to be allowed to go.

“How many dates have they been on again, dear?” Herman asks looking to Lily for an answer.

“They’ve been on four so far, but it’s wonderful that this young man is willing to overlook her appearance and enjoy her personality. Besides, we need to get out more. We only ever go to parties at the Addams’ house, which are lovely, but not as frequent as they used to be with most of the family being so far” Lily comments as she pours herself some tea and kisses Herman on the cheek.

“As always, you’re right, dear.” Herman smiles and goes back to his paper as he sees Marilyn head out the front door.

**The Patterson Residence…**

The family has just finished the final taping of the Halloween Elvira special and Elrick will edit it and send it off the next day. The house has many decorations outside of the home, mostly skeletons in fun positions with many colored lights and a dragon that breathes smoke when hooked up to a fog machine. Elrick looks to the set and the camera and decides that instead of cleaning up the extras for the special, he will clean them later, hopefully before the next episode but only time will tell.

“Mom, do we need anything for the party on Saturday?” Estrella asks as she turns off the camera and the lights.

“No. I plan on just going as myself and making it more of a fan event. The people will love it. I think Maila will be dressed as Vampira as well so you know.”

“Yeah, I hear you.”

“Why won’t you be going to the party Estrella?” Elvira asks.

“I will be there later. Wednesday and I are going to do stuff with Grandmama and then I’ll meet the cheerleaders there.”

“Why aren’t you going Elrick?”

“I don’t want to go. The people are mostly boring, and I’d rather go trick or treating with Pugsley and the kids.”

“No Marilyn this year? She usually loves to go with Pugsley” Elvira confusedly states.

“And me, mom. I am also there, but no. Her gentleman caller not boyfriend is the one whose family is hosting the party so she’s gonna be there and I guess it’ll be the first time his parents meet Mr. and Mrs. Munster.”

“Oh, now I have to be there.” Estrella laughs as she folds up the tripod.

“They might be nice.” Elvira states.

A moment of silence passes as the family looks at each other and they all burst into laughter.

“This will not go well” Elvira laughs. “Why do you want to miss that?”

“I know, but someone has to take the kids and Pugsley doesn’t wanna see Marilyn get hurt. Besides, he can’t handle both of the kids by himself.”

“You’re a good friend to miss out on such an event for him.”

“I know” Elrick sighs. “Tragic, but necessary” he says as he drapes his arm over his eyes and leans onto the red chaise lounge for the set. “How will I go on?”

“I’ll try and record it.” Estrella laughs as she grabs her backpack and throws Elrick’s to him. “Time to go my dude.”

“Curse school.”

“I love you two, have a terrible day.”

“Love you!” the teens shout as they head upstairs to leave and get into the bus.

The weekend of Halloween almost in the youths grasps and the fun shall soon begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Halloween my dudes!  
> I didn't intend for this sort of time jump of about a month but I also wanted to make a halloween chapter so here we are.  
> There should be another chapter up on Halloween or maybe the day before or after. We'll see.  
> If y'all want a playlist, honestly all of Kim Petras' Turn Off The Light songs are lit.


End file.
